kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 24
Chapter 4: Dragon Season Scene 29: The Vault of Dragons Close behind Richard Dickens, Cubone and Einrik Stürmkarst also reach the lower vault just in time to witness another human skeleton rise up from the second rune to the west bearing the holy symbol of Myrkul. : Lower Vault - The octogram of undeath.]]Richard Dickens steps on the rune nearest him (north-east) bearing the holy symbol of Myrkul and a tether of dark energy that connected from the rune to Aurinax severed and latched onto Richard instead, Cubone and Einrik Stürmkarst stood back and observed as the two human skeletons continue to violently stab at Aurinax. With the end of the second round, more of Aurinax's flesh rots, sluices to the ground, and is slowly pulled towards the north-western rune bearing the holy symbol of Bane and forms into a third skeleton - it becomes apparent the runes are activating in a clockwise pattern. Symbol-of-Bhaal.jpg|Symbol of Bhaal SymboIOfBane.png|Symbol of Bane Myrkul.png|Symbol of Myrkul Einrik Stürmkarst charges past Richard Dickens into combat with the first skeleton that rose from the south-western rune. Richard Dickens and Cubone attempt to destroy the runes using holy water, and acid but neither of these methods were successful. A fourth skeleton rises from the northern rune bearing a holy symbol of Bhaal. Cubone topically applies a healing potion to the new skeleton as it starts to viciously attack Aurinax and it causes parts of the skeleton to become inert. Einrik Stürmkarst annihilates the first skeleton. Richard Dickens climbs atop Aurinax equips a knuckleduster and after steadying himself then slid down his back punching a skeleton in the face as he joins Einrik Stürmkarst fighting the skeletons. As Richard Dickens steps off the rune the blood red energy that was channelling his life force re-connects to Aurinax. A fifth skeleton rises from the symbol of Myrkul in the north-east that Richard Dickens had previously stood on - the party notice that the tendrils of dark energy have dissipated from the activated runes and are intensifying around the pending runes. As Cubone charges towards a nearby skeleton his dagger spoke to him ''"DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY RITUAL!".'' Cubone decided to ignore the warning and continued his attack; he suddenly felt an uncontrollable need to throw his dagger at Aurinax, which indulged unwillingly as the dagger flew out of his hand piercing the mighty dragon. A sixth skeleton rises from the symbol of Bane in the east. Richard Dickens fed Aurinax a potion of cure moderate wounds to help him resist the damage being dealt to him. Richard sees some flesh heal, and other parts rot and fall; he doesn't appear to be making much of a difference. Cubone without his dagger throws an acid vial at a skeleton; it missed its target and hit Aurinax instead, as it burns his flesh he shouts "ARGH! This is not helping me!?" . A seventh skeleton rises from the holy symbol of Bhaal to the sout-east - only one rune remains and its energy tendril is throbbing with power. Richard Dickens steps onto the final rune at the south bearing an unknown deities symbol before it has a chance to activate taking the full power of the necrotic energy away from Aurinax. Einrik Stürmkarst and Cubone keep attacking any remaining skeletons. The eight skeleton does not rise at the end of the round but Richard Dickens is still being drained of his life force. The party shout to Aurinax "Can you move?"; The gold dragon stumbles to his feet and slowly drags himself out of the arcane octagram. Richard Dickens and Cubone swap places on the final rune and the dark energy passes over from Richard Dickens and reaches towards Aurinax but flicks to Cubone as he steps on the rune and he takes the brunt of the necrotic energy. Richard Dickens and Einrik Stürmkarst completely annihilate any remaining skeletons and help Aurinax escape the arcane octagram circumference. Once Aurinax is free of the rituals area of effect Cubone steps off the rune and the glowing runes on the octagram begin to fade. Richard Dickens starts triaging the dragons wounds, although he is not able to do much to treat the necrotic flesh. Aurinax insists that he will heal in time and reaches behind him to grab a handful of gemstones to consume. Without warning a crossbow bolt flies past the party, the sneak attack striking Aurinax in the chest perfectly lodging itself between two giant scales; the now visible Urstul Floxin flees back up to the upper vault. Richard Dickens, Einrik Stürmkarst and Cubone all share relief as Aurinax is still alive, narrowly avoiding a death blow from the assassin. After a brief pause Richard Dickens asks Aurinax what happened while they were gone. The ancient beast reveals that it knows The Shadow's identity. "He an ancient wizard called Wongas; he was obsessed with restoring magic to the world back when The Great Arcana Totality occurred. It would appear that his advanced years did not take him and he was finally successful. It is strange however that more people have not gained such powers." Renaer Neverember assisted by Dave D'angle enters the lower vault and greets Aurinax. Aurinax states that he may remove the gold and its many treasures in payment for the Dragonstaff of Ahghairon as promised. The party agree with Renaer that the gold should be returned to the city whom it was embezzled from; but all the magic items with the exception of his father's Lord's Ensemble are theirs to keep. On a table next to the Lord's Ensemble robes is a deck of cards. Einrik Stürmkarst picked up the deck decided to drew two cards - Euryale, and the Vizier. Cubone also wished to draw two cards - the Jester, and the Throne (gaining a small keep in Cometwight). Richard Dickens abstained. 20190806 222514.jpg|Euryale 20190806 222749.jpg|Jester, and the Throne The party dive into the three chests in the vault finding the following items: = Chest 1 - (Open Lock DC 25) = * Elven Chain * Boots of Elvenkind * Ioun Stone (Deep Red) * Ioun Stone (Pearly White) = Chest 2 - (Open Lock DC 25) = * Handy Haversack ** Scroll written in elven runes. A note written in common at the top of the scroll reads "defensive spell" - (Use Magic Device DC 28) ** Scroll written in elven runes. A note written in common at the top of the scroll reads "travel spell" - (Use Magic Device DC 28) = Chest 3 - (Open Lock DC 20) = * Wand of Cure Light Wounds (26 charges) * Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds x8 * Potion of Cure Serious Wounds x 4 * Incense of Meditation ]] Cubone donned the Boots of Elvenkind and immediately began dancing, his face turns to horror as he realises that they are not the gorgeous elven boots they appeared to be. In fact they are cursed Boots of Dancing and no amount of pulling on the boots gets them off. Finally after the party have gathered their loot. Amongst the rotten gold dragon flesh in the centre of the octagram they find a small dragon egg, with red, green, blue, black, white and golden scales.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Dragon Heist